tales_of_equestriafandomcom-20200214-history
Deep Sea Changelings
The Deep Sea Changelings 'are an ancient race of changelings. Rather than joining their brethren on land, they prospered in the deepest reaches of the sea. Trenches, caverns, anywhere light can't reach. The physiological traits of the Deep Sea Changelings is dependent on their '''Caste. '''Virtually all Deep Sea Changelings are a part of the '''Cult of Abyss. ' Castes Ruling Caste The members of the Ruling Caste resemble black Sharkponies, with bio-luminescent fins, eyes, and manes. Their bio-luminescence can come in a variety of colors, the most common being shades of purple, red, and blue. Their carapace is very smooth, and quite flexible, but doesn't provide as much protection from physical impacts as the chitinous plating of their land brethren. They are particularly adept at magic, with many prodigies in their midst. They also have extremely long average lifespans, ranging anywhere from five hundred years to one thousand. Hunter Caste The second caste is the Hunter Caste, which resemble a combination of a scorpion and a lobster. It is debated whether the Hunter Caste should be classified as part of the same species as the Ruling Caste, due to their very different physiology. The Hunters lack the intellectual capacity of the Ruling Caste, instead behaving like beasts. They generally attack anything they encounter that isn't one of them. The Hunters have a telepathic connection with members of the Ruling Caste, and follow their orders above all else. They have no magical ability besides shapeshifting, and possess great strength. Their carapaces are thick, resilient against most forms of attack. Their shapeshifting abilities are more versatile than those of other changelings, as they can transform into things that are somewhat larger or smaller than themselves, at the cost of a significant amount of their physical strength. They assist the Ruling Caste in hunting prey. Society Structure The Deep Sea Changelings could be classified as an empire. Their numbers are quite vast, and live scattered throughout the world's oceans in small '''Colonies, all lead by a single capital city called The Core. The Core is a city which resides in a trench just outside the borders of Aquastria. This trench unusually deep, and it's bottom has only been seen by the Deep Sea Changelings. The Core's architecture appears almost non euclidean, it's appearance quite alien. The Core is not only the cultural centre of the Deep Sea Changelings, but also the spiritual centre, and considered to be holy ground. While the colonies of the empire act as independent factions in their governance, they all follow the morals and customs of The Core. Religion The Deep Sea Changelings are a devoutly religious culture. They Worship a being known as Abyss, a mysterious deity living in the darkest reaches of the ocean. Very little is known about Abyss' true nature, and none have looked upon it's form, but it's influence seeps into every living thing in the deep sea. The religious ruling faction is known as the Followers of Abyss, frequently referred to by outsiders as a cult, though their sheer numbers would say they are more. The Followers of Abyss live by a strict set of tenets, and are secretive by nature. They are bound not to reveal the tenets to outsiders.